


Fitting Situation

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, F/M, Lingerie, NSFW, One Shot, Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, connor dbh - Freeform, connor x reader smut, dbh one shot, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: While in a shop with Connor, you think of the perfect plan. However, he happens to think of the same thing and you love every second of it.





	Fitting Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend who thought of the title.

"What exactly are we here for, darling?" 

You shrugged at Connor's question. "Not sure. I guess I wanna look around." 

"Oh no, no no no. You never just want to 'look around' at a store like this. You've got something planned."

How dare he be right! You had dragged him to a lingerie and sex shop. He had grown used to going there with you since you had started dating. And every time you went there, you bought something - planned or not. Because of this pattern, Connor picked up on it. This time, however, you did have something planned.

The shop had fitting rooms, and you felt that there was no better public place to have sex than in one of those fitting rooms. 

"I want to get a new dildo. Maybe a vibrator." You mentioned, peaking Connor's interest as he hummed. 

He ran his thumb over your hand as you made your way to the proper section, still holding hands.

The mere mention of you using any sex toy, especially a vibrator, made him horny. Don't get him wrong, he loved giving you a good fucking with a dildo and he loved the visuals and sounds you made. But one thing he loved more was those sweet vibrations making you shake uncontrollably as you scream his name. He loved the way you lost your train of thought and screwed up your words with the closer you got to your orgasm. He loved the way your hips bucked into the air as you came. He never could get enough of having his fingers inside of you, working you closer to the edge, as you used the vibrator, making yourself soaked for him.

He let go of your hand, selecting a medium sized rabbit vibrator. "I like this one." 

It wasn't rare for him to join you or make suggestions, he usually saved that for home. But it still wasn't often when he did so. You blushed at his choice. 

"It is nice," you spoke truthfully, but you were more focused on a different toy. A g-spot vibrator. "We haven't used something like this yet." 

"Oh? My dick isn't good enough anymore?" he teased. You lightly thwacked him with the packaging. "Of course you are. But I know how hard it makes you when you're fucking me with toys."

You paused to look at his face. He wore a look of shyness. You're right. 

"How about we buy it and you make me cum all over it the second we get home?"

He bit on his bottom lip, a tick he had that drove you crazy with how sexy it was. 

"I have a better idea." He took the toy from you and put it back on the shelf. You were obviously confused. He walked to the register and said something to them. A second later he was handed a key with a tag on it, reading "#2". 

"Wh-?" 

He grabbed your hand and lead you over to the lingerie, grabbing a random piece, then leading you to changing room two. He unlocked it and took you inside.

"Connor," you grabbed the red lace bustier. "This is too small! I'll never fit into this!" 

He clicked the door locked and tossed the key to the side. "That's not what it's for, Y/N." 

He had a plan this time, and you liked it. 

He took the bustier from you and hung it neatly on the hook. 

He took a step near you in the small, dimly lit fitting room, and began kissing you. Soon after, his hands were on you, roaming your body and tugging at your clothing. Snaking his hands under your clothing- on your stomach, chest, back, down your pants. He was not only teasing you, but himself as well. Connor was good at everything he did, but teasing seemed to be in his damn programming with how good he is with it.

His lips traveled down to your neck as he kissed and nipped, coaxing out quiet moans from you. 

"Mm come on, let me hear you moan. You know I love it. Or do I have to talk dirty to you?" 

He paused his words and actions briefly. He noticed your breathing had sped up along with your heart rate. 

He got his mouth right next to your ear, whispering, "You are such a dirty little girl. What do I have to do for you to sit on my dick?" He made sure to emphasize every word to get to you. 

"Connor, there's nothing to sit on." You spoke, near breathless due to his antics. 

"I don't give a shit, honey. The floor is readily available." With those words, he had your shirt off and he was currently working on your jeans. You began to fumble with his belt while also rubbing him through his pants. 

He moaned into a kiss as you rubbed him. Finally, you had worked him out of his pants. He took his shirt off shortly after. 

He turned around and laid down on the floor and brought you with him. 

You noticed that his LED was yellow when it had been blue up until then. He might have been thinking of the chance of getting caught. It went back to blue when you took your bra and panties off.

"I want you to grind on my hard cock with that pretty pussy of yours." He took a hold of your hips and began to move you before you could process his request. The sudden friction made you cry out and he laughed at your surprise, but moaned at the feeling of you on him. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling and thrust his hips up. 

"W-why the hell are you such a tease?" You begged. 

"I love it, sweetheart. You don't?" He pouted. 

You gasped at the friction again. 

"For fucks sake, Connor, take these off and fuck me." You tugged at the waistband of his boxers. 

"Use your manners." He said, sliding his hand from your hip to your breast, giving it a squeeze. He eye fucked you, scanning your body up and down. He locked eyes with you. 

"Please fuck me, Connor."

He smiled and swiftly removed his boxers with you still on top. One hand on your thigh, his other holding his cock and slicking himself through your wet folds. He watched your moisture gather on the head, the view making him bite his lip again. 

"Connor, please- please give it to me already." You moaned and rolled your hips which was encouragement enough for him.

He thrust himself upwards into you. The both of you moaned in sync. You moved your hips as his hands fondled your breasts, giving proper squeezes and pinches to your nipples. 

He timed his movements with yours perfectly. It started off slow, but the more you moaned softly and said his name, it spurred him on to fuck you harder and faster. He settled his hands on your waist and gripped a near death grip. He stopped all of your movement and moved you on his own accord. He bounced you up and down on him the way he loved. From passionate and slow to rough and fast. 

Connor closed his eyes as he lost himself to pure bliss to the sound and feeling of you. His moans grew louder than yours the second he started to rock you front to back on his dick. Combined with you bouncing, he was in Heaven. 

His LED was solid red. He opened his eyes and smiled sinfully as he looked at you.

"I'll never grow tired of seeing you on top of me. Ride me like it's your last day on Earth, Y/N. Come on, give me all you have." 

His words and a well placed thrust made you gasp. He ceased his movement and let his hands rest on your thighs. He waited for you to start riding him, and you didn't disappoint. 

You rode him just as he told you to. You rode him ruthlessly. You had one hand placed on his chest and the other gripping his hand for support. You bounced and rolled you hips, earning noisy moans and spills of your name from him. 

You continued to ride him like a stallion. His hands tensed up on your thighs. 

"You keep that up and make me cum, alright? Make me cum, sweetheart." He spoke, breathless.

You quickened the pace and rolled your hips forward with a slight bounce.

Connor gasped and moaned the loudest you've heard. "Holy Hell, do that again, Y/N." 

You did as you were told, once more getting a reaction out of him. The repeated movement had him growing closer to his release, as well as his LED going absolutely crazy. It was as if he couldn't process how good you made him feel. 

Before you knew it, you were on the brink of your orgasm. 

"You're almost there, baby. Cum for me, come on. Cum on me." 

His filthy mouth drew you over the edge. You constricted around him and just as you did, he gave a few more thrusts before spilling himself inside of you. 

No matter how many times he did, it always turned him into a moaning mess and you loved the sound of him. 

"Y/N, you're amazing. Oh my fuck. Y/N. I love you, Y/N." 

He pulled you down to him and littered your lips with kisses. 

He offered, "How about we buy that toy and try it out at home?"


End file.
